


And the Magical Space Rocks

by penoftruthiness



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I make fun of Flynn again, trans!Ezekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penoftruthiness/pseuds/penoftruthiness
Summary: (A gift for Azure_Lynx's birthday)Containing trans Ezekiel, Cassandra and Ezekiel being adorable, and Flynn injuring himself again.





	And the Magical Space Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azure_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/gifts).



> For the purposes of this story, please ignore the fact that John Kim is ripped.

“Where the hell are all the bandages?” Eve yelled, the anger in her voice filling half of the Library. “Flynn broke his arm, again.” The ‘again’ was said in a lower volume than the rest, but still loud enough that everyone could hear how incredibly hard she was judging the Librarian.

Cassandra, having no idea where the bandages were or how Flynn broke his arm (again), attempted to ignore the commotion and continued smiling at Ezekiel, who was showing her some sort of online game. She wasn’t really that interested (shooters were more her thing), but he was excited, and that excitement, as always, was bleeding straight into her.

Following more shouting, Jacob Stone appeared, lugging a giant box of what looked like rocks into the Annex. He set it down with a loud  _ thunk _ , dusted his hands off, and sighed. Cassandra couldn’t help but think that, at that moment, he looked very much like an Oklahoma boy.

“So, did you hear Carson broke his hand again?” Jake said by way of greeting.

Cassandra laughed. “I don’t think anyone a mile from here could have avoided hearing it. Those rocks have anything to do with it?”

“Are they magical space rocks?” Ezekiel added nonchalantly, not looking up from his laptop monitor.

Jake huffed. “Half true. They are magic. Although I guess all rocks are from space, originally. Earth is pretty much a space rock.”

Ezekiel and Cassandra exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.

Jake glared at the two of them. “Well, fine. If you’re going to be all dismissive, you can carry these back to the collection and catalogue them.”

That got Ezekiel to look up, in a panic at the prospect of having to do work. “And where are you going?”

“I am going to take a shower, and then go to sleep. Unlike some people, I’ve been dealing with a wimpy Librarian who stuck his hand into a clearly unstable rock pile. He has not stopped whining about it for the last three hours.”

The three of them took a good long moment to appreciate Eve, who not only had the military training to deal with first aid problems, but also the patience to deal with Flynn. 

With that, Jake was off to the living quarters, waving something that could have been an obscene gesture over his shoulder, leaving the offending box on the floor. It was conspicuous as, well...a pile of rocks.

“So…” Cassandra started.

“I’ll Rock-Paper-Scissors you for it.” 

This was Ezekiel’s solution to everything, of course. Unfortunately for him, his “patented Jones mind reading tricks” (Cassandra had pointed out that she could  _ actually _ read minds, but that had been disallowed for “making Jenkins nervous”) did not work out that day, and a few minutes later, Ezekiel sighed and peeled himself out of his chair, acting for all the world like he was on his way to his death. 

“I hope you realize how much I do for you,” he grumbled. 

Ezekiel leaned over, grasped the sides of the box, pulled, and….

Nothing. The rocks stayed on the ground.

“Uh...what the hell?” Ezekiel said. He tried again, but the box still didn’t nudge. “I know he said these are magical rocks, but…”

Cassandra leaned back in her chair, basking in the glory of not having to do anything while also watching her friend work. “Jake made it look so easy.” She teased.

Ezekiel frowned. “Yeah. I guess he did.” He made one last effort to try to lift the box, then nudged it with his foot. “I guess I’ll go get him.”

He seemed a little more downtrodden than usual as he trotted off in the same direction Jake had gone, but Cassandra put it up to having been completely out-lifted. 

  
  


What followed was a full day of Ezekiel moping. He didn’t even take the time to write rude comments on Flynn’s cast, which was the catalyst for Cassandra to intervene.

“Ok, mister. I’ve been watching you all day, which I have done before,”  _ skip over that part, Cassandra,  _ “and you’ve been acting very strange! What gives?”

Ezekiel bit his lip, which Cassandra did  _ not  _ find endearing, and he studiously avoided her eyes. “Dunno what you mean.” 

She poked him in the chest. “You know exactly what I mean! Now, this started with the box, right?”

Ezekiel’s complete lack of response showed her that she was right.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Jacob Stone. That’s just ridiculous.” Ezekiel stayed quiet, so Cassandra continued. “What, he’s more manly than you or something?”

“Yeah, of course! Of course Stone is more manly than me, and he always will be, and I just gotta live with it, right?” Ezekiel clenched his fists.

Cassandra let her jaw drop a little. Ezekiel...being angry? She hadn’t seen that much emotion from him since...well, since the time loop.

“What are you…” She grabbed his wrist, rubbing small, hopefully soothing circles into his skin. “What are you talking about, Zeke?”

Some combination of the physical contact and the nickname seemed to calm him down. 

“I…” He looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact again. “Sorry, it’s just...I’m trans.”

Cassandra blinked. “Okay.”

His eyes locked with hers. “Okay?”

“Yeah, of course? Why…” Realization dawned on her. “Oh, wait I see.”

Ezekiel nodded, seeming confused but less sad than earlier, which was wonderful. “I’ve been on T for a few years, and it’s been great and everything. But I still don’t have the muscles I want. So Stone walking around like the fucking Hulk all the time kinda rubs the wrong way, you know?” 

Cassandra nodded. “I understand.”

Ezekiel laughed, the tension from earlier rolling off of him every second. “Hard to catch the eyes of the ladies without the biceps, too.” 

He ran his hand through his hair, an action so engrossing that it had to be the explanation for what Cassandra said next: “Didn’t have any trouble with me.”

Cassandra could feel how quickly her cheeks caught on fire, which must have mirrored Ezekiel’s. They stood, staring at each other for several moments. 

“We should get dinner,” Ezekiel said.

She smiled. “Yeah, I agree. Pizza?”

He was practically beaming. “You know me so well.”

  
  
  



End file.
